Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist pattern-forming method, an acid diffusion control agent, a compound, and a method for producing the compound.
Discussion of the Background
In radiation-sensitive resin compositions for use in microfabrication by lithography, an acid is generated at a light-exposed site upon irradiation with a far ultraviolet ray such as an ArF excimer laser beam or a KrF excimer laser beam, an extreme ultraviolet ray (EUV) or a charged particle ray such as an electron beam, and the like, and chemical reactions catalyzed by the acid produce a difference in a rate of dissolution in a developer solution between the light-exposed site and a light-unexposed site, thereby enabling a resist pattern to be formed on a substrate.
For such radiation-sensitive resin compositions, an improvement of a resolution, and rectangularity of a cross-sectional shape of a resist pattern has been demanded with the advance of microfabrication technologies. To address the demand, the type and/or the molecular structure of a polymer, an acid generating agent and other component for use in the composition have been investigated, and further a combination thereof has also been investigated in detail (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. H11-125907, H08-146610, and 2000-298347).
In such a current situation in which microfabrication of resist patterns has been further in progress, the resolution and the rectangularity of a cross-sectional shape have not been sufficiently satisfied. In addition, superior line width roughness (LWR) performance, in which LWR is an indicative of variations of line widths in a resist pattern is also demanded, and furthermore, an improvement of a depth of focus is also demanded for the purpose of improving process stability.